The Castle of Cagliostro
The Castle of Cagliostro is a 1979 Japanese animated film co-written and directed by Hayao Miyazaki. It is the second film featuring Monkey Punch's master thief Arsène Lupin III, from his manga series Lupin III. The film is also notable for being the directorial debut of Miyazaki, who previously worked as an animator for Toei Animation and co-directed the first Lupin III television series. The second animated film in the Lupin III series, The Castle of Cagliostro features gentleman thief Arsène Lupin III, grandson to French author Maurice Leblanc's master thief Arsène Lupin. The film focuses on Lupin as he pursues the Duke of Cagliostro, who plans to marry Clarisse de Cagliostro, the country's princess. The film's title alludes to La Comtesse de Cagliostro ("The Countess of Cagliostro"), the title of an original Lupin adventure by Leblanc. Cast * Lupin III: Yasuo Yamada * Lady Clarisse de Cagliostro: Sumi Shimamoto * Daisuke Jigen: Kiyoshi Kobayashi * Fujiko Mine: Eiko Masuyama * Goemon Ishikawa XIII: Makio Inoue * Inspector Koichi Zenigata: Gorō Naya * Count Cagliostro: Tarō Ishida * Gardener: Kōhei Miyauchi * Jodo: Ichirō Nagai * Gustav: Tadamichi Tsuneizumi * Waitress: Yoko Yamaoka English Cast Edition Streamline Pictures dub There are some changes in the dub, one due to a copyright reason such as changing Lupin's name to Wolf and various dialogue changes/additions. There are also mistakes such as translating Koichi to Keibu so it ends up being Inspector Inspector Zenigata. Unlike the Manga dub, it keeps the tone of the film closer to the original. While reception of the dub was positive when it was released, recently it has been getting some negative reception from people who like the Animaze dub. Goemon's line from this dub "Should have worn an asbestos suit" also gets complaints from fans. * Wolf: Bob Bergen * Lady Clarisse d'Cagliostro: Joan-Carol O'Connell * Young Clarisse: Barbara Goodson * Daisuke Jigen: Steve Bulen * Fujiko Mine: Edie Mirman * Goemon Ishikawa XIII:Steve Kramer * Inspector Keibu Zenigata: David Povall * Count Cagliostro: Michael McConnohie * Gardener: Mike Reynolds (Walter) * Jodo: Jeff Winkless * Gustav: Kirk Thornton * Waitress: Julie Donald 'Manga Entertainment Ltd. dub' While the dub is more faithful in terms of translation when compared to the Streamline version and correcting Lupin's name, there was a translation error that the Gothic bills were translated as Goat bills. It also adds some unnecessary swearing changing the tone of the film that was originally considered more family friendly compared to most Lupin the 3rd adventures. * Arsène Lupin III: David Hayter (credited as Sean Barker) * Lady Clarisse d'Cagliostro: Ruby Marlowe * Daisuke Jigen: Ivan Buckley * Fujiko Mine: Dorothy Melendrez * Goemon Ishikawa XIII: Michael Gregory (uncredited) * Inspector Koichi Zenigata: Dougary Grant * Count Cagliostro: Sparky Thornton * Gardener: Gil Starberry (Christopher) * Jodo: Richard Barnes * Gustav: Marlon Mann * Waitress: Bambi Darro Italian Cast Edition 'GRUPPO TRENTA dub' NOTE: '''The first dub was broadcast on television, the first time on Italia 1 on January 1st 1984. This version was not dubbed by the official cast of the TV series and is curated by the Roman Society group thirty (today renamed Pumaisdue), with the direction of Paul Poiret. This edition presents some errors: In a final scene the voice actor of Lupin is no longer Loris Loddi, but Mauro Gravina and later are heard repeating two jokes, in a time that nothing has in common with the sentences. Also, the name Fujiko Mine has been changed to "Rosaria ", while Clarisse is renamed to "Clarissa". * '''Arsène Lupin III: Loris Loddi * Lady Clarisse d'Cagliostro: Giovanna Fregonese * Daisuke Jigen: Raffaele Uzzi * Fujiko Mine: Germana Dominici (Rosaria) * Goemon Ishikawa XIII: Tonino Accolla * Inspector Koichi Zenigata: Paolo Poiret * Count Cagliostro: Sergio Fiorentini LOGICA 2000 dub ''' '''NOTE: '''The second dub of the film was created for the home video, distributed by Logica 2000 and was released first in 1992 published by Yamato Video and then in the 2003 DVD edited by DVD Storm and in 2005 by Yamato Video. This version was also broadcast on television, for the first time on Hiro on January 10, 2009 and then aired on Italia 2 on March 30, 2012. This edition also does not use the official cast of the television series. Compared to the home video edition of the Secret of Mamo, the voice actors Marco Balzarotti (Jigen), Jasmine Laurenti (Fujiko) and Maurizio Scattorin (Zenigata) were kept, while Lupin was changed from Giorgio Melazzi, replaced by Luigi Rosa. The Dubbing was edited by the Milanese company's DDE Divisione Doppiaggio Edizioni, with the direction of Sergio Masieri. There are many translation mistakes, such as the archbishop who becomes the Pope or the ruins of the Roman city wrongly attributed to Rome. Also Zenigata was translated as Detective rather than Inspector. * '''Arsenio Lupin III: Luigi Rosa * Lady Clarisse d'Cagliostro: Giulia Franzoso * Daisuke Jigen: Marco Balzarotti * Fujiko Mine: Jasmine Laurenti * Goemon Ishikawa XIII: Flavio Arras * Detective Zenigata: Maurizio Scattorin * Count Cagliostro: Ivo De Palma * Gardener: Antonio Paiola * Jodo: Riccardo Peroni 'Raflesia dub' NOTE: '''The third dub was distributed for the first time in Italian cinemas on 6 July 2007 on the initiative of Yamato Video and Mikado Film. The dubbing was convened the cast of the television series and was made a more faithful adaptation to the original dialogues uncensored. The dubbing was edited by the Milanese company Raflesia, with the dialogues of Vittoria Ponticelli and the direction of Aldo Stella (who in the double film The Archbishop) and brought back some who voiced in the second dub: Ivo De Palma who is still the voice of the Count of Cagliostro, Antonio Paiola who is again the gardener and Giulia Franzoso who in the second dub voiced Clarisse, now voiced the waitress. This is the last film Lupin with the voice of Roberto Del Giudice, who died a few months after the release of the film due to a serious illness. * '''Arsène Lupin III: Roberto Del Giudice * Lady Clarisse d'Cagliostro: Benedetta Ponticelli * Daisuke Jigen: Sandro Pellegrini * Fujiko Mine: Alessandra Korompay * Goemon Ishikawa XIII: Antonio Palumbo * Inspector Koichi Zenigata: Rodolfo Bianchi * Count Cagliostro: Ivo De Palma * Gardener: Antonio Paiola * Jodo: Richard Barnes * Waitress: Giulia Franzoso [3] Plot In Monaco, gentleman thief Arsène Lupin III and Daisuke Jigen rob a casino and flee in a Fiat 500, only to discover that their entire haul is counterfeit. Lupin recognizes the distinctively high quality counterfeit bills from his early days as a thief when he was almost killed while searching for their source. He decides to seek out the source again, and the two head off to the rumored source of the bills, the Grand Duchy of Cagliostro. Shortly after arriving, they rescue a young girl being pursued by a gang of thugs, with her and Lupin falling off a cliff while escaping. Lupin is knocked unconscious, and the girl captured, but she leaves him a distinctive signet ring. Lupin later discovers that the girl, Clarisse, is the princess of Cagliostro and is to be married to the Count, the country's regent. The Count wants to cement his power and recover the fabled ancient treasure of Cagliostro, for which he needs both his ancestral ring and the princess's. After narrowly escaping a group of the Count's elite assassins, Lupin calls on Goemon Ishikawa XIII to help him and Jigen in their new quest to rescue the princess. He also tips off his longtime pursuer, Inspector Koichi Zenigata, to his whereabouts to provide a distraction. Zenigata's presence and a party give Lupin enough cover to sneak into the castle. There he finds his former lover, Fujiko Mine, posing as Clarisse's lady-in-waiting and she tells him where the princess is being held. Lupin makes his way to Clarisse, returns her ring, and promises to help her to escape. Before he can act, the Count ambushes them with his assassins and Lupin is dropped down a trapdoor into the bowels of the castle. The returned ring turns out to be a fake, left by Lupin as a practical joke as part of his plan to be delivered into the area he wants to investigate. Infuriated, the Count flushes him deeper into the cellars, which are full of the bodies of spies killed while trying to learn the secrets of Cagliostro and the counterfeit bills. While down there, Lupin bumps into Zenigata, who was accidentally dropped down earlier. The two form a pact to help each other escape, which they accomplish by overpowering the assassins sent to recover the ring. Their escape leads them to a room full of printing presses—the source of the counterfeits. Zenigata wants to collect evidence, but Lupin points out they must escape the castle first. They start a fire as a distraction and steal the Count's autogyro. However, as they attempt to rescue Clarisse, Lupin is shot. Clarisse offers the ring to the Count in exchange for Lupin's life. After securing the ring, the Count's attempt at betrayal is foiled when Fujiko's quick actions allow her, Lupin, and Zenigata to flee. While Lupin is convalescing, Zenigata tries to convince his superiors at Interpol to prosecute the Count for counterfeiting, but fearing political repercussions, they halt the investigation and remove him from the case. Meanwhile, despite his wounds, Lupin vows to stop the wedding and rescue the princess. Fujiko tips off Lupin on a way to sneak into the castle, and makes a plan with Zenigata to publicly reveal the counterfeiting operation under cover of pursuing Lupin. The wedding appears to go as planned with a drugged Clarisse until Lupin's "ghost" disrupts the ceremony. The Count calls his guards, but Lupin makes off with Clarisse and both her and the Count's rings. Meanwhile, Zenigata and his squadron arrive in the chaos and the detective leads Fujiko, posing as a television reporter, to the Count's counterfeiting facility to expose the operation to the world. Lupin and Clarisse flee the Count, the chase ending on the face of the castle's clock tower. Lupin is forced to surrender the rings to save Clarisse, and they are both knocked into the lake surrounding the tower. The Count uses the rings to reveal the secret of Cagliostro, but is crushed to death by the mechanism as it moves to unveil the treasure. Lupin and Clarisse watch as the lake around the castle drains to reveal exquisite ancient Roman ruins—the true treasure of Cagliostro. Lupin and his friends leave Clarisse as Zenigata chases after them again and Fujiko makes off with the plates from the counterfeit printing presses. Influences Castle of Cagliostro, along with its title, includes elements that were seen in other Arsène Lupin works. One such tale, La Justice d'Arsène Lupin by Boileau-Narcejac, involves the discovery of a tremendous stash of forged franc notes with which World War I–era Germany had planned to destabilize the French economy. Maurice Leblanc's The Green-eyed Lady also featured a secret treasure hidden at the bottom of a lake. The castle is visually influenced by that of The King and the Bird (Le Roi et l'oiseau). Releases Info In 1979, Toho released the original theatrical version in Japan. It was originally subtitled in English by TMS Entertainment in 1980 and originally premiered at the 1980 World Science Fiction Convention in Boston however it had a lack of interest since it was animated and was considered a failure, despite that the small audience enjoyed the film. Shortly after it received very limited theatrical releases throughout the US and Europe. It was re-released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in 1991 for theatrical screenings in America. Carl Macek's Streamline Pictures dubbed the film into English with MGM/UA Home Video released it on VHS in 1992 and Best Film and Video Corporation in 1993. Manga Entertainment in Australia and the UK purchased the license for the film, using the Streamline dub. Then Manga Entertainment purchased the license for the film from MGM in 1995 and had been in their North American, Australian and English catalogues until their license had expired. In 2000, Manga Entertainment along with Animaze created an all-new English dub that received a DVD release in the US and the UK. Madman Entertainment released it in Australia in 2007 that featured the Streamline dub with anamorphic widescreen video with an exclusive cover. Optimum Releasing re-released Cagliostro in the UK, the new DVD also features an anamorphic widescreen print with the original Japanese audio track as well as the Streamline dub, both in stereo. It also features an introduction to the series due to the Lupin series is not familar in the UK. Manga released a new special edition DVD of Cagliostro in 2006 for the US. The disc is double-sided with the film on side A and the extras on side B. It includes a new digital transfer; Manga's English dub in 2.0 and 5.1 surround plus Japanese, Spanish, and French language tracks in mono; the complete film in storyboard format, accompanied by Japanese audio with English subtitles; an original Japanese trailer; a sketch and still gallery; a 26-minute interview with animation director Yasuo Ōtsuka, and animated menus. The film is presented in 16:9 anamorphic widescreen; however, the opening credits have been heavily re-edited to remove the Japanese credits, instead using selected still-frames of scenes that appear without Japanese writing. The English-translated names are superimposed over these stills. In December 3, 2008, the film was released on Blu-ray in Japan. Its video format is MPEG-4 AVC and its digitally-remastered audio is improved over that of the DVD. Optimum Releasing, now named StudioCanal, released a Blu-ray and DVD bundle of the film on November 12, 2012 in the UK however the credits were cut. In 2015, Discotek Media released the film on both DVD and Blu-ray using the Japanese Blu-ray master reverting all the previous changes. It contains the Japanese audio, both English dubs and also offers an alternative version of the Manga dub with reduced swearing as well as subtitles both translated from the Japanese and a recreation of the 1980 TMS English translation. The Blu-ray also contains Interviews from the staff who worked on the film, Monkey Punch, David Hayter and Bob Bergen as well as more artwork. Apart from the Manga DVD and Discotek releases or otherwise mentioned, any release of the movie that contains an English dub uses the Streamline version. This also includes streaming services such as Amazon Prime and Netflix. It is also the most re-released Lupin video in physical media. Japan *'Betamax' (TA0100, Toho) *'Laserdisc' (TLL2023, Toho) *'Laserdisc' (TLL2268, Toho) *'VHS '(TA4631S, Toho) *'DVD' from HD (VAP) *'DVD' April 26, 2001 (TMS) *'DVD' Reprint (TMS) *'DVD' August 06, 2014 (Studio Ghibli) *'Blu-ray' December 03, 2008 (VAP) *'Blu-ray' August 12, 2014 (Studio Ghibli) *'4K Ultra HD' July 29, 2019 Lupin the Third: Chateau de Cagliostro (VAP) USA *'VHS' *'VHS' (Best Film and Video) *'VHS' April 25, 2000 (Manga) *'DVD' April 25, 2000 (Manga) *'DVD' August 29, 2006 Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro DVDs (Manga) *'DVD' January 06, 2015 (Discotek Media) *'Blu-ray' June 23, 2015 (Discotek Media) *'Blu-ray' November 17, 2015 The Collected Works of Hayao Miyazaki (Disney) *'4K Ultra HD' TBA 2020 Lupin the Third: The Castle of Cagliostro - 40th Anniversary Edition (Discotek) Italy *'VHS' 1992 (YV-7L, Yamato Video) *'VHS' 1993 (Eden Video) is from either Hemingway Papers or Napoleon's Dictionary, unknown dub *'VHS' Cartoons Collection N. 2 (Gruppo Logica 2000) *'VHS' Manga Mania *'DVD' January 1, 2003 (DVD Vision) *'DVD' December 16, 2003 2 DVD Box Collection (DVD Vision) *'DVD' 2005 Lupin the 3rd Special DVD Collection (2LUP01, DeAGOSTINI/Yamato Video) *'DVD' November 27, 2007 (Yamato Video) *'DVD' November 29, 2007 Collector's Edition (Yamato Video) *'DVD' 2011 Lupin III Film Collection (Uscita 4, Yamato Video) *'Blu-ray' March 20, 2012 (Yamato Video) United Kingdom *'VHS' 10th June 1996 (Manga) *'DVD' 18th February 2002 (Manga) *'DVD' 17th October 2005 (Optimum) *'Blu-ray/DVD' 12th November 2012 (OPTBD0306, StudioCanal) *'Blu-ray' 2017 (StudioCanal) Unconfirmed Spain *'DVD' 2014 Edicion Restaurada 35 Anniversario (Selecta Vision) *'Blu-ray/DVD' 2014 Edicion Restaurada 35 Anniversario (Selecta Vision) *'Blu-ray/DVD' 2016 Collection Deluxe artbook (Selecta Vision) France *'DVD' March 12 or May 10 2001 release date, possible delay Le Château de Cagliostro (Pathe) *'DVD' January 02 or December 07, 2006 release date, possible delay DVDs (LOGA DISTRIBUTION) *'DVD' September 25, 2007 (LOGA DISTRIBUTION) *'DVD' June 22, 2011 (KAZE) *'Blu-ray' June 22, 2011 (KAZE) *'Blu-ray/DVD' June 22, 2011 Edition Collector Blu-ray, 2 DVDs and artbook (KAZE) Germany *'VHS ' Hardyman *'DVD' April 03, 2006 (Anime Video) *'DVD' April 03, 2006 Deluxe Edition DVDs (AV0171 Anime Video) *'DVD' April 30, 2007 Collectors Box DVDs (Anime Video) *'Blu-ray' July 24, 2011 (KAZE) Australia/New Zealand *'DVD' March 14, 2007 Special Edition (Madman) *'Blu-ray' December 11, 2014 Manga Dub (Madman) Mexico/Latin America *'DVD' (DVDA-0725, Zima) Reception The film was the best selling anime DVD in May 2001, and the third best selling in June. Both of Manga Entertainment's releases of The Castle of Cagliostro received DVD Talk Collector Series recommendation status, the highest status given by the review website DVDtalk.com. Chris Beveridge of AnimeOnDVD.com gave the film a grade of "A+", although he disliked Manga Entertainment's use of PG-13 level language in the English dub. The Castle of Cagliostro placed in 5th place on Japan's Agency for Cultural Affairs's list of best anime. The front of the cover for the second DVD release from Manga Entertainment cites an unverified praise for the film from filmmaker Steven Spielberg. Gary Trousdale, co-director of Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire, admitted that a scene at the end of Atlantis, where the waters recede from the sunken city, was directly inspired by a similar scene from Cagliostro. One of the sequence directors of The Simpsons Movie also mentioned Cagliostro as an influence; the scene where Bart rolls down the roof was inspired by Lupin running down the castle roof during his rescue attempt. Cagliostro has also been influential for Pixar animator John Lasseter. Footage from this film, along with the previous Lupin film The Mystery of Mamo, appeared in the 1983 LaserDisc video game Cliff Hanger. Notes Censorship *The original French and German releases of The Castle of Cagliostro were censored. All of the footage of Goemon was removed. Cars Lupin's car is a Fiat 500. A Fiat 500 was owned by Yasuo Ohtsuka, the head animator of the Lupin series. Clarisse was driving a Citroen 2CV, which was Miyazaki's first car. Zenigata's police car is a Nissan Bluebird. The truck Zenigata's men were using was a 1943 Canadian GM Military Pattern. In the car chase scene, the car driven by the MIBs (Men In Black) is a 1940 Humber Super Snipe. http://www.nausicaa.net/miyazaki/lupin/faq.html Weapons http://www.nausicaa.net/miyazaki/lupin/faq.html * Monaco casino security: M-3 "Grease Gun" (only seen for a couple of frames) * Clarice chase mobsters: Thompson submachine guns and German "Model 24" hand grenades * Jigen: Smith & Wesson Model 19 .357 Combat Magnum; Simonov PTRS-41 anti-tank rifle * Lupin: Walther P-38 pistol * Fujiko: Uzi submachine gun and Luger P-08 pistol * Jodo & The Count (the autogyro escape scene): MG-34 machine gun * Shadow guards at the wedding: Erma MP-40 ("Schmeisser") submachine gun * Boat guards in the clocktower: fictional submachine gun combining elements from the Bergmann MP-18 (body) and the PPSh-41 (drum magazine) Gallery Wendy Chaffee d'Cagliostro.png Lupin Cagliostro end.jpg Lupin the 3rd, The Castle of Cagliostro.jpg|Manga 2006 Special Edition DVD Cover. Videos File:The Castle of Cagliostro (Remastered) - Official Trailer References 3. https://www.antoniogenna.net/doppiaggio/film1/lupin3-castcagl.htm Category:Red Jacket Era Category:Films Category:Directed by Hayao Miyazaki